Old Friends (Rewritten)
by CouplesAroundMeButMe
Summary: While Lucy walks toward the guild, A new member joins the guild and get's into a fight with Natsu Dragneel. Natsu get's overcome by jealousy and does reckless things to get Lucy's attention. But She has other things to take care of.(One-sided Nalu).
1. Chapter 1: From the Past to the Present

Title: Old Friends (Rewritten).

Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, OC.

Summary: While Lucy walks toward the guild, A new member joins the guild and get's into a fight with Natsu Dragneel. Natsu get's overcome by jealousy and does reckless things to get Lucy's attention. But She has other things to take care of.(One-sided Nalu).

**Hey guys! I'm back and is still sorry for what I have done, I am not worthy to be called a writer!**

**Well if you guys still want to you may read on!**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**CouplesAroundMeButMe: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I only own the plot and OC's! All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

Extra notes:

' ' - thoughts.

_Italic -_ flash back.

**Bold **- Telepathy.

Chapter 1: From the past to the present.

Lucy's POV

As I was walking towards the guild I pass by a park with kids playing around. They reminded me of a friend that went missing 8 years ago, including the time when We were frozen on Tenrou Island, and then I bend down my head as tears started to appear at the corners of my eyes.

~Flash Back~.

_I was walking through the corridors of my school. It was a promise for my father. He promised that as long as I go to this school for at least a year I can leave the mansion to train my magic and join my favorite guild- Fairy Tail._

_It was my first day. I kept my head down to avoid eye contact. I have been always like that ever since my mother died. I would just keep quiet and only say a few words._

_I bumped into someone and apologized. I was about to leave until the person that I bumped into slapped my books away._

_" Oh sorry. Do you need help?" It was a girl's voice. I ignored what she said and picked up my books again but she stepped on my hand. I inwardly curse but I still ignore her. Angered she kicked my book that flew towards my stomach. I clutched my stomach in pain._

_"Answer me you piece of trash!" She shouted. I heard footsteps going towards me. 'What is wrong with her?! I didn't even do anything to her except bump into her?!' I thought. I got ready to get hurt again until I heard another voice._

_"Stop it!" I looked up and saw that the boy held the girl's wrist. He had short spiky Pale Yellow hair, Dark Blue orbs, a small scar on his chin and He was well built which helped him hold her wrist._

_"What's wrong? You know I do this to all of the new students." She said innocently._

_The boy rolled his eyes " And you know that it's against the rules to bully anyone and that includes kicking something that might hurt them. How many times do I have to tell you, Sumi? This will be your last warning and then you'll be sent to the principal's office." He said with a strict voice._

_"Uh, fine. Your no fun." He let go of her wrist and then she left without another word. I continued to pick-up my books. I was about to get the last one but someone beat me to it. I looked up and saw the boy._

_"I believe this is yours?" He said as He handed me my book._

_"Thanks." I said as I took my book. "Bye" and then I quickly leave but is stopped when I felt someone grab my hand. I turn around and found the boy._

_"Wait! Let me introduce myself first." He said as He chuckled._

_"I can't I have to go to my class." I said very quickly but was stopped by him._

_"Then let me get you there. Room B, right?" He said. I blinked at him._

_"How did you know?" I asked then I heard his voice inside my head._

_**" I'm a mage in training. I've been practicing for at least a week now." **__I looked at him shocked._

_" I thought We weren't allowed to use magic at school." I said._

_**" As long as no one knows." **__ He smirked. __**" You want me to teach you?"**_

_Then the unthinkable happened. I smiled and not just any smile. It was the smile that reached my eyes. I haven't smiled ever since my Mom died._

_" Definitely." I said with a smile. "When do We start?" I asked._

_" After the last period. We'll meet at the back of the school." He said. I nodded. " Oh Yeah! Before that here, Wear this lacrima inside will light up whenever a person with a locket as well is near for contacting. The color would depend on the person's eyes. Look I have one as well." He pulled out a locket from under his shirt, the front was glass so you could clearly see what color it was. It was chocolate brown._

_It was just an ordinary locket but inside was a lacrima. It's color so far is Dark Blue. ' Like his eyes.' I thought._

_"Thanks." I said "We better get going. We'll get in trouble!" then We were on our way._

~ End of Flashback ~

I wipe my tears away as soon as I returned to reality. I looked up as if I was looking at his Dark Green orbs right now. I sigh, knowing that He is somewhere out there right now. I smile at myself as I remembered the good times with him.

" See you soon, Luke." I said particularly to no one. I continue to walk towards the guild.

Soon, I arrived at the guild. I entered and found a burning table coming towards me.

"KYAH! I shouted as I jumped out of the way. A tick appeared at my forehead and walked to the bar where Mira was.

"Ohayo Lucy!" She said as she wiped a glass with a cloth. " Are you okay?"

I sighed and pointed at Natsu " A burning table came towards me." I sigh. " They never change do they?" I said.

Mira giggled " Well, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without them." She said with a smile.

I smiled in return. " Your right." I said as I stared at the two in amusement. ' It sure wouldn't be' I thought. Then for all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice in my head.

**" See you soon….."** It said. My eyes widened when I finally realized whose it was. I turn my head around to find _him._

" Lucy? Are you okay?" said Mira with a look of worry on her face. When I didn't see _him _I shook my head in response to Mira's question.

" Nothing. It was just my imagination." I said to Mira. Her face still had that look of worry but She smiled.

" Want the usual?" She asked. I smiled.

" Yes please." I said to her. ' There's no way He's here.' I thought to myself. Mira put my strawberry-vanilla shake in front of me and I sipped it and then I remembered something. ' This was his favorite.' I thought.

I smiled at the memory and sipped it. After a while the guilds doors suddenly flew open.

**Cliff hanger!**

**How do you guys like it so far? **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Cause I might be able to update real soon, Well it depends on the reviews. Just at least one word would ought to do it.**

**So I will update soon maybe next week or so? But I will try to update much more frequently.**

**Oh Yeah, almost forgot. There will be no polls for this chapter because this will be a one sided Nalu.**

**Don't for to do the Three R's**

**R - ead!**

**R - ate!**

**R - eview!**

**Love you all!**

_- CouplesAroundMeButMe_


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**Hey there! Guys! I finally updated. It's a miracle! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I got sick and it's because of the lack of sleep and overuse of the computer. Because of it, I was banned to use the computer at all cost but of course, I will be able to use it again. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Extra Notes:

**BOLD** - Telepathy

' ' - Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Lucy's POV

Everyone was quiet. That rarely happens at Fairy Tail. I looked at the guilds doors with my eyes wide open.

Standing at the doors was a hooded figure.

His hood was Crimson Red trimmed with gold and a mask was covering his chin. He had sleeves that was below the elbow and half of the sleeves was crimson red. The zipper and collar was trimmed with gold. The rest of his jacket is midnight black. He was wearing black pants with a red belt with a sheathed sword attached to it, Black combat boots, and elbow long gloves. A mop of black hair could be seen and I felt a pair of eyes were staring at me.

Everyone was still quiet and I finally knew why. He was emitting a powerful aura that was pressuring everyone but for some reason I felt nostalgic.

He was slowly walking towards me and stopped.

" Do you know where the Master is?" He asked me.

I nodded and pointed towards Master who was drinking at a table with the First Master.

The figure nodded. " Thank you, Lucy.".

My eyes widened. ' How did he know my name?' I thought.

I stared at him as He greeted Master. He looked at the First and bowed at her.

I stared at him in shock. ' He can see her? How?!' I thought. I was so engrossed of my question that I didn't realize that Mira was calling my name.

"Lucy! Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot now." said Mira with a worried expression.

" It's okay Mira-san. I was just wondering something." I said but I just can't help but still wonder about what He did.

Mira stared at me for a while and sighed. " Well, whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here okay?" She said reassuringly.

I smiled at her and nodded. " Thanks, Mira-san.". She then started serving someone else. I stirred my shake and stared at it. I started thinking.

' Who is He? How does he know my name? What does he want with the guild? And why do I feel so nostalgic?'. This questions circled my head back and forth. I didn't notice that Master was up the stage until He shouted.

" QUIET!" He shouted. " We have a new member in the guild and it's this kid." Master pointed with his thumb at the figure that had his arms folded in front of his chest. He was smirking and something about that smirk made me feel warm and sad. I don't know why but I smiled at him.

" He has a request and it's to-"

" Fight all of the members of Team Natsu." shouted the hooded figure.

Everyone gasped and some were whispering.

The hooded figure disappeared from the stage and appeared on top of a table where Macao and Wakaba were drinking.

" Do you accept?" said the hooded figure with a low voice but enough to be heard by everyone.

I looked at Natsu and He was grinning.

Then Erza stood up. " We accept."

Natsu suddenly jumped on the table. " Yosh! I'm all fired up!" He shouted.

Everyone then soon shuffled outside and crowded around us. The hooded suddenly appeared in the middle of us.

" Come at me all at once." He said coolly with his head still partly hooded.

" Yosh! Let's go!" shouted Natsu as He ran towards the figure. " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted but the figure just side-stepped then Gray suddenly appeared behind him.

" Ice-Make: Lance!" He shouted but the figure disappeared and appeared behind Gray. He then made an attempt to kick Gray but was stopped by Erza's sword in her Heaven's Wheel Armor

" Blumenblatt!" She shouted and soon a couples of swords appear around her and then charged at him. I decided to join.

" Open the Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I shouted and soon Loke appeared beside me.

" Hello Princess." He said with a grin. I grabbed my whip and got ready.

" Ready?" I said.

" When you are." said Loke as He adjusted his ring.

" Go!" I said and then charged the hooded man. It was nearly impossible to land a hit on him. He would either disappear or just simply sidestep which was really frustrating. Wendy had already joined but we still can't hit him. He wasn't even breaking a sweat! We were already panting but He just stood there calmly. Natsu soon got frustrated.

" Fire Dragon's Roar!". The figure simply sidestepped. But then I noticed something. The roar was coming towards me. My eyes widen as the Roar came closer. I could already feel the heat coming from it. I tried to raise my arms but I knew I wouldn't make it.

" Lucy!" shouted Loke as He tried to run in front of me to protect but it was impossible. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never happened and soon I heard an explosion.

I opened my eyes and saw the figure right in front of me with his arms wide open, as if protecting me. I stared at him shock and soon a memory came to my mind. I shook it off. ' Why did He protect me? He barely knows me.' I thought to myself.

**"I know everything about you…..". **I was taken aback. It was _his_ voice again. I couldn't help but look around to find him but then my eyes landed on one thing. _My locket. _The lacrima inside was glowing Dark Blue.' He has to be here.' I thought but I didn't look around anymore.

" Lucy…." said the figure as He turned around. His hood and mask was off giving me a perfect view of him. He had slightly spiky midnight black hair, Crimson Red eyes, and a little scar at his chin. I felt tears starting to form from the corners of my eyes. I _know _that scar.

**Cliffhanger! I know this is the second time I did this but don't worry, on the next chapter there won't be a cliffhanger.**

**So I think you guys have an idea who the person is. I think I left out too much clues but who cares?**

**Thanks for reading guys and see you next time.**

**And don't forget to do the three R's.**

**Read, Rate, and Review!**

_- CouplesAroundMeButMe_


End file.
